villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simon Black
Simon Black is the main antagonist in the PlayStation 1 video game Treasures of the Deep. Biography Background Simon Black is the head of the multinational terrorist organization Seismic Corporation. Simon and his organization have conducted illegal activities. The UMA Mercenary Agency has become aware of the activites. In response, UMA dispatches their newest recruit: ex-Navy SEAL and Gulf War veteran Jack Runyan. Plot Recently, Simon Black's cargo ship Carried Away sank into the North Atlantic ocean. Black sends several of his men in subs to collect the cargo which consists entirely of weapons. Black's men are instructed to collect the cargo and head directly to Cuban waters. Jack is sent to destroy the ship and its cargo. He also destroys the subs in the process. At 06:00 the next day, a Boeing 747 crashes into the Bermuda Triangle. The plane is destroyed and its passengers are separated. Among the passengers is Dr. Rhea Check who is Simon Black's chief scientist. The UMA beliefs that Dr. Rhea Check has documents about Black's next project. Jack is sent to recover Dr. Rhea Check, the other passengers, and the plane's data recorders. Simon Black attempts to recover Dr. Rhea Check but he is beaten by Jack. After recovering the other passengers and the data recorders, Jack returns to headquarters. After reviewing Dr. Rhea Check's documents, the UMA discovers Simon Black's next project. He is building a nuclear reactor in the Great Barrier Reef which is located in Australia. The nuclear reactor is intended to cause explosions within the reef itself. The radiation will entice the reef's sharks into feeding frenzies. The UMA sends Jack to destroy the nuclear reactor and its generators. After Jack destroys the nuclear reactor, the sharks stop their frenzies. Seeking revenge for the nuclear reactor's destruction, Black seizes an underwater mariculture lab 50 miles off the coast of Japan. Black implants several devices in the area where the underwater mariculture lab is located. The devices activate earthquakes which cause boulders to fall from the surface and land throughout the area. The scientists try to evacuate the lab but they are stuck in escape pods. Jack is sent to destroy the devices. He rescues the scientists by shooting the chains connected to their escape pods. The next day, a military satellite is reported missing. The satellite monitored the South Pole. Coincidentally, the Atlantis Space Shuttle was lost. The space shuttle landed into the Marianna's Trench which is the deepest water on the Earth. Jack recovers the satellite and destroys Atlantis Space Shuttle which has become unsalvageable. Upon thorough examination of the military satellite, the UMA confirms that it was destroyed by Simon Black. They believe that Black destroyed the satellite because his main headquarters are located in the South Pole. The UMS decides to send Jack and a carrier strike group to the South Pole. Jack escorts the carrier through Cape Horn. During the voyage, Jack encounters several landmines but manages to destroy them. At some point, Jack encounters Simon Black's Sea Wolf class submarine. Jack destroys the submarine by using torpedoes. Black escapes the destruction and retreats in a mini sub. The UMS tracks the mini sub to an underground cave system within the South Pole. They realize that the cave system is also Simon Black's headquarters. Jack infiltrates the caves and destroys every are of Simon Black's headquarters. Afterwards, Jack searches for Simon. He soon enters an underwater chamber and finds Black waiting in a giant mechanical suit. They immediately engage in hand-to-hand combat. After a long battle, Jack manages to kill Simon before returning to the surface. After Simon Black's death, Seismic Corporation is shut down. Category:Unseen Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Leader